


The surprise part 1

by WritergirlRS



Series: Six oneshots [6]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritergirlRS/pseuds/WritergirlRS
Summary: Cathy has been spending a lot of time in her room lately, and the other girls are starting to get worried. Her reason seems logic, or not so much?
Series: Six oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922257
Kudos: 25





	The surprise part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a 3 part one-shot because I can't keep it short XD

“Cathy, dinner is ready! Are you coming?” Catherine calls upstairs. Cathy has been upstairs all day, only coming down to grab a drink and something to eat. 

“Give me five minutes and I’ll be down” it sounds.

“Okay, but if you’re not down in five I’ll personally come and drag you out of your room” Catherine calls, walking back into the living room after.

“What the heck has she been doing in that room all day?” Cleves sights.

“All day? All week you mean. I’ve barely seen her leave that room” Jane says.

“True. Maybe we should ask her” Cleves says.

“Ask who what?” it all of the sudden sounds, Cathy’s head peaking from behind the door. 

“Asking you why you’ve been hiding in your room for lord heaven knows how long” Cleves replies.

“Why don’t we sit down and start dinner first” Jane says. The girls agree to that and all take a seat at the table.

Once everyone has food on their plates Jane says “Cleves was right though Cathy. You’ve been spending a lot of time in your room lately and we’re starting to get worried about you.”

“Oh, I, uhm, you guys don’t have to be worried. It’s just, I’ve been doing something, and it’s kind of a secret for all of you. But now I’ve said it anyway I can tell what the secret is if you wanna know” Cathy says.

“Yes! I wanna know” Kat says happily.

“Do you guys wanna know too?” Cathy says, looking at the other girls. 

They all nod, so Cathy starts explaning. “So, uhm, I’ve been writing a lot lately. I know that’s nothing new, but I’ve been working on a special project. The story I’m writing is a fiction story based on our lives. And I was planning on showing you guys when I was done, which is almost. But I guess now that you all know I can show you earlier.”

“That’s so cool!” Anne exclaims.

“And really sweet as well” Catherine adds.

“And that isn’t even all” Cathy says softly.

“Wait, there’s more?!” Cleves says surprised.

“Uhm, yeah. I actually wanna try to get this book published once I finished it” Cathy says, fidgiting with her fingers.

All the girls now look at Cathy speechless.

“I-Is it not a good idea?” Cathy stutters.

“No no no, it is an amazing idea! I just think we didn’t expect this” Jane says. The rest of the girls nod in agreement. 

“We love the idea Cathy. It’s really sweet, and we’re gonna help you to get it published” Catherine says. 

“Of course we’re gonna help you!” Kat says.

“Thanks girls” Cathy says, a big smile now showing on your face.

After dinner Cathy goes to get her story from her room to show to the girls. They all read different parts of it, and all fall in love with it. Cathy wrote about all the girls so lovingly and it’s truely a good and interesting story to read.

“Oh wow, it’s already 11pm” Anne says as she looks at the clock. 

“Wow. We’ve been reading for more than three hours” Jane says surprised.

“Take that as a compliment Cathy” Cleves chuckles. 

“I will” Cathy replies “but can everybody please put the pages back in the correct order? It took me long enough to write all of it to get it messed up.”

“Uhm, how do we know the order?” Kat asks.

“Page numbers Kat” Catherine says.

“Oh yeah, of course” Kat says.

So the next ten minutes are spent on getting all the pages together again in the right order. And since all the girls read different parts of the story that’s a little bit of a puzzle. 

“Alright girls, we got the story back in correct order, time for bed” Jane says.

“Yes mom” Anne says teasingly, earning a glare from Jane. The girls do listen though, and all make their way upstairs. 

While everyone gets ready for bed Catherine quickly makes her way to Cathy’s bedroom. “Can I come in?” she asks as she sees the door is open.

“Yes, sure” Cathy says.

“Sorry for yelling at you today when I had to get you for dinner” Catherine says.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know why I was here so much” Cathy replies. 

“That’s true, but still, I’m sorry. I could’ve asked.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t matter anymore now. I don’t blame you for anything” Cathy says.

“I’m proud of you Cathy” Catherine says, giving Cathy a hug.

“Thank you” Cathy mumbles.


End file.
